A Rekindled Love
by Moonstone210
Summary: Spinel meeting Steven for the first time...


Although only a few months had passed, to Spinel, they felt like _centuries_. Without Pink, the days seemed to drag like the sun in the sky, moving so slowly and yet so fast at the same time. The usually warm, colorful days became dull and white as the snow fell outside.

Spinel continued to stare out, not sure what to think about. She didn't want to play anymore. Amethyst was too reckless, Ruby and Sapphire… or Garnet didn't have time for games, neither did Pearl, the long-time friend she used to be close with. All those centuries ago... they seemed like yesterday when she whispered jokes about the other gems. Now everyone barely bats an eye at her, even Greg.

Even her appearance had changed. The moment Pink had disappeared from existing, her tears stained her face until three black lines appeared on her cheeks. Her pigtails had gone wild and spiky, no longer in the shape of hearts. But most of all, her gem went upside down.

Long gone was her former cheery self, replaced by this… hollow shell. She felt empty, feeling that there was nothing for her now that she was useless. Without someone to entertain, who was she now?

"Spinel."

Spinel didn't lift her gaze, but mumbled a response when she heard Pearl's voice.

"We're going to deliver the presents to Greg. And... we want you to come with us."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why should I? There's nothing waiting for me there."

Pearl sighed, "Spinel, you can't keep up this distance forever. Besides, it'll just be for a few minutes. Come on."

Spinel didn't know why, but something suddenly intrigued her to go. Maybe she'd go see what happened to whatever creature Pink had become.

"... Alright... fine."

* * *

Spinel ignored whatever conversation the Gems were having, not even acknowledging the snow falling on her or the freezing wind. She couldn't find it in herself to care anymore. She just wanted to get this over with.

When Greg led them inside, she shoved her present to Pearl and decided to wander into the kitchen. An empty bottle with a strange rubber-like cap over it sat on the counter. The stove had a pot laying on it, full with water. She was confused, what did Greg need all these for?

Suddenly, she heard a giggle coming from the living room where the others were. It didn't sound like any of the Gems or Greg, it was too high-pitched. Deciding to at least see what was in there, she walked over to the living room and peeked in.

The moment her eyes laid on the creature, something in her sparked.

She rushed over to the couch, her eyes examining what she was seeing. The room went quiet, although she hardly noticed. Beady eyes stared back at her, before it giggled and made some babbling noises as it placed it's tiny hands on her cheeks.

Spinel gasped in surprise. The spark became warmer, but she didn't know what it was. She never felt like this before. What was it?

She slipped her hands around the creature and she lifted it up, gazing at it with fascination.

"What… what is it?" She asked.

"A baby," Greg replied.

"...A baby…" She echoed. When she brought the… baby close, she lifted a finger to gently poke it's nose. Only for the baby to grab her finger and started suckling on it. Her eyes widened.

Amethyst laughed, "He likes ya!"

For a few seconds, Spinel wanted to tell the Gems and Greg to get out, to leave her alone with this tiny, beautiful creature. She would forever treasure this moment, the very second she held this baby. The other Gems would _never_ understand this feeling.

The warm spark flared to life in her upside-down gem, the need to nurture and protect him became known in her head and she cuddled the baby close to her. Tears began to form.

"Are you okay…" Greg asked cautiously.

Spinel couldn't tear her gaze away as she shook her head. A smile crept up to her face. Relief overwhelmed her, ignoring the surprised expressions on everyone's faces, especially Pearl.

"... D-Does he have a name?" Spinel asked, the tears now freely streaming down her face as the baby stared at his reflection on her gem. He laughed and babbled, his hands feeling its smooth surface.

"... Steven," Greg replied.

Spinel's newfound feelings almost burst. That name…. _Steven_… Words can't describe how… _perfect_ this little being was. To his eyes, his dark hair, his smile, his cute little hands, the noises he made, his gem…

Spinel thought back to the promise she had made to Rose. How she'd take care of the new life she was ready to give. That promise… seemed prominent now.

Grasping Steven in her arms tightly and smiling lovingly, Spinel promised herself that she'd protect and love this little being. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't care.

All that mattered was Steven.


End file.
